Lady of the House
by Cheshire44
Summary: English assignment. Genderbent!ZombieApocalypse!Lord of the Flies. Maybe some femmeslash


**Lady of the House**

"Hey, Rose. Just heard that you failed the last test we had in here." Rosaline rolled her eyes and turned to the door where Jackie, her arch-nemesis, stood with her posse.

"Do you ever get tired of being so antagonistic, Jacquenetta?" Jackie's eyes narrowed. She hated being called by her full name. It always made her feel like her parents were berating her.

"Not really. Especially when it comes to antagonizing you, Rosaline. You may be the most popular girl in school, but that doesn't mean you can boss me around. I do what I want, when I want." Jackie leaned over Rose's desk and talked in a low voice.

"I'm not disputing that. Look, I just want us to get along, okay Jackie?" Rose's voice had taken on a somewhat pleading tone. She wanted to get along with Jackie, even if Jackie insulted her day by day. At least Jackie had respected her rule of the boarding school they both lived at.

Blackwell Boarding School for Girls may look like Minas Morgul on the outside, but on the inside it really was quite nice. It was where all of the rich kids went and really…who would suspect a building that almost looks like Barad-dûr to be a place for just the kids of the elite?

Suddenly, the door to the Debate room burst open and a zombie quickly shambled over to the teacher and took a huge bite out of his neck! The freshmen in the front of the class screamed loudly as the zombie munched happily on the teacher's brains.

Years of playing zombie killing games, watching movies like dawn of the dead, shawn of the dead, and zombieland, and studying how to be a badass and knowing how to survive a zombie apocalypse suddenly became useful to Jackie and Rose. They each grabbed their field hockey stick and dashed towards the zombie. Jackie got there first, and with one good swing, decapitated the already decomposing head. "Yeahaha! First Zombie kill ever! I think that deserves at least ten points to team Slytherin, don't you agree?" Rose grumbled her assent. Back when Harry Potter became popular at Blackwell, the students had been divided. Jackie led the group that believed that Slytherin's cunning was the best, while Rose led the proud Gryffindors in their bravery. The competitiveness got so bad that they had to set up a point system similar to the one in the books.

Rose stood on a desk and looked over the twenty or so girls in the room, "Listen up! We should all know that this isn't the only zombie." She pointed to the corpse beside her for emphasis. "Everyone grab your hockey sticks. We're getting out of here."

"Why don't we just stay here? We can fortify our defenses and be more prepared that way!" Jackie's voice cut through the silent room.

"If one zombie got in this easily, I'm not going to want to stay here. We all need to go somewhere safe. Does anyone have a home that could be heavily fortified?" She directed her question at the scared girls in front of her.

"I do…my parents are survivalists…" a quiet girl with a birthmark on her cheek spoke from the back. Rose had honestly never even known she existed even though they were in the same class.

"Alright lets go then," Jackie was already out the door before the others realized what she had said.

Once outside, they all piled into two Range Rovers. The girl with the birthmark quickly punched in her house coordinates into the GPS. When they got there and everyone was piled out of the cars, they saw two non-zombified corpses sprawled on the grass, a pistol in the larger one's hands. From the looks of it, the female had been bitten, so the male quickly put her out of her misery and then commited suicide, not able to live without her. The birthmark girl sobbed quietly into Simone's shoulder, "Those were my parents…"

"Can we get a move on? Please?" Jackie said indifferently. "I'd rather not be here when more zombies show up."

"You are welcome to leave Jackie. Nothing is stopping you." Rose replied quietly.

Jackie scoffed, "Whatever." She pushed past Rose and took the house key from the birthmark girl. It was actually a really big property. The main building was solid concrete on the outside and probably was at least a few feet thick. There was a rampart-like wall surrounding both the house and a forest in the back. Jackie got the bomb-shelter-esque door open and pushed all the girls inside, one by one. "We need weapons. These hockey sticks won't last forever." The girl pointed a finger down a hallway in response to Jackie's unspoken question. Where is the armory? Jackie sauntered into the shadows as if she didn't have a care in the world.

She found the armory and was looking at the walls and walls of weapons when she heard Rose ask, "Which one are you going to choose?" Jackie took two Steyr TMPs off the wall. "I think I'll take these for starters." She paused, "What about you?" Rose pulled down an M4 carbine assault riflle.

"This," said Rose. She loaded her new weapon and went upstairs to a rampart.


End file.
